


How They Came Together

by Red_K_Alex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_K_Alex/pseuds/Red_K_Alex
Summary: Kara's a dork who wears her heart on her sleeves and Lena can't help but fall for her.orA collection of Supercorp headcanons I'm turning into a fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically going to be a collection of personal headcanons that I sort of turn into a fic. It's kinda rushed and short and sloppy but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Snapper Carr figures it out before Kara does. He goes on a while without saying anything, though, because it's almost worth it to see how Kara reacts. The way her head snaps up when he says, "Danvers! You're on Luthor." Her blush as she walks out the door, and the slightly dazed look she has for the rest of the day when she returns from L-Corp.

Of course, while her crush makes for excellent entertainment value, it's very, very bad for writing unbiased articles. Eventually, he assigns another reporter to write about L-Corp.

Kara storms into his office later that day and says, "I always do L-Corp, what gives?"

Snapper takes his time answering, enjoying the way Kara fumes. Finally he looks up and says, "Now, I don't much care about your personal life, Danvers - In fact, I don't care at all - but your crush on Luthor is starting to affect your writing." He has to hide a chuckle at Kara's stammered response. "I suggest you ask Luthor out before you spontaneously combust or someone else beats you to it," he says waving his hand.

"I don't-- I'm not-- I don't have a crush on Lena!" Kara sputters.

"Like I said, I don't care. Just get out and don't come back until your writing improves."

___

She ends up tailing the other reporter to L-Corp, and it's only by saying he's with her does he get his article at all. She waits in the lobby, steaming while he talks to Lena. She's more than a little nervous when Lena finally ushers her into the office.

"Kara, it's good to see you," Lena says standing up and shaking her hand. She leads Kara to the couch and settles in. "Although I'm surprised to see you on the tail of another reporter."

Kara takes a deep breath and plops onto the couch, perhaps a little less professionally than she should. "My boss isn't letting me write about you anymore. He says my articles are a little 'too personal' and that we're too close and it's making me biased."

"Well, I'll be disappointed to see you go. You always did L-Corp justice in your articles. And I always enjoyed our time together." Lena raises an eyebrow and Kara shivers. 

"Well just because I can't write about you or your company anymore doesn't mean we can't spend time together," Kara rushes out, "We are friends after all." The word "friends" sticks a little on her tongue and Kara doesn't want to think about why.

"Friends, huh?" Lena mutters and Kara suspects without her super hearing she wouldn't have caught it. "In that case, are you busy Friday? Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

Kara nods, perhaps a little faster than she should. "As- as friends?" she asks softly.

"If that's what you want," Lena says. She smirks and draws a hand up behind her head, leaning her elbow on the back of the couch and angling herself towards Kara a little more. "But I was hoping it could be more of a date?" Lena has a fantastic poker face, but Kara can hear her breath catch a little.

Kara's heart kicks into overdrive. "Yes, yes I would like that. A date. Friday? What time? Where? What should I wear?" The questions pour out and she wrings her hands together.

"How about I text you the details, sound good?"

Kara nods, shakes Lena's hand again, and stands up headed for the door before she can embarrass herself. "I'll see you Friday then!" She says on her way out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to get a feel for Lena's voice so the second chapter and the date might take a bit. Find me on tumblr as forever-of-bff


End file.
